A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fans, more specifically, a fan for use with a baby crib that aids in the prevention of sudden infant death syndrome (aka SIDS).
Sudden infant death syndrome (SIDS) is defined as the “sudden death of an infant under one year of age which remains unexplained after a thorough case investigation, including performance of a complete autopsy, examination of the death scene, and review of the clinical history.”
Sudden infant death syndrome is the major cause of deaths in infants from 1 month to 1 year of age, with most deaths occurring between 2 and 4 months.
While no one is certain exactly what causes SIDS, a popular theory is that SIDS babies breathe in carbon dioxide they have exhaled, but because they are so small, they cannot move from harm's way. For some unknown reason, carbon dioxide gets trapped in the airway of a SIDS baby.
However, a new study has shown that circulating air in an infant's room dramatically reduces the risk of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) by 72 percent (Archives of Pediatrics and Adolescent Medicine, October issue, Dr. De-Kun Li).
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with fans generally. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a fan made of foam blades that mounts to a crib and is directed to the specific use of preventing sudden infant death syndrome.
The Breese patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,704) discloses a device for blowing small volumes of air, from a pump, blower or fan, across a mattress in a crib to prevent the accumulation of undesirable gases, which may cause SIDS. However, the device involves the use of conduits to transmit air across the sleeping surface of the crib, as opposed to a fan having foam blades that attaches to a side of the crib adjacent the infant's head.
The Donnelly patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,570) discloses an attachment for infant cribs that substantively closes the crib and controls the environment within the enclosure providing heated, humidified, and filtered air to an enclosed crib.
The patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,216) discloses a crib mattress having a plurality of drain channels permitting drainage of heavy gases from an infant crib and consequent displacement of gases with room air. Where the displacement process maybe assisted with the help of a fan.
The patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,722) discloses an adjustable crib with vibrator, moisture sensor, fan, microphone and speaker.
The patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,767) discloses a mattress for use in a crib that prevents sudden infant death syndrome by ensuring an oxygenated breathing space beneath infant. An air permeable material is made into the shape of a pad or a mattress and an air is embedded in the pad or mattress and interconnected with an air pump that circulates fresh air in a breathing space formed beneath an infant by the air permeable mattress.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a fan made of foam blades that mounts to a crib and is directed to the specific use of preventing sudden infant death syndrome. In this regard, the anti-Sudden infant death syndrome baby fan departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, but designed to be used in accordance with recommendations of the “Back to Sleep” campaign.